


The Sahara Problem

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Something's wrong with Sahara. Something explosive? Are the Architechs okay?
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

The game of demise was starting to make all the hermits on the alive team flinch at every small movement. With the cold bloods trapping the outsides of shops, some inside, others between portal links, Grian was hoping nothing would go wrong when he flew over to stock the Sahara NOW deals, along with putting up stock boxes for the stock room up in the meeting room. 

Though when he was flying over, Grian saw two of the dead team members walk out of Sahara.

"Hey, Grian!" He heard one of them call, he landed in front of them and smiled.

"Ren, Cub." Grian greeted, "Nobody trapped Sahara right?"

"The only shops we would trap are our own. We wouldn't try and trap Sahara." Ren replied, "We know you Sahara boys took months on this massive project."

"Yeah, what're you doing anyways Grian?" Cub asked, "It's unlike you to just pop around all crazy like you are."

"Oh, I'm only needing to restock the Sahara NOW deals and put some stock on our stock board." Grian replied, "Then I need to fly off and do more work on my base, which somebody trapped my portal."

Cub and Ren started laughing, "You have fun with that." They said, then left.

  
Grian walking into Sahara, his server comms went off from Mumbo and Iskall;

_< Mumbo> Hey Grian, where are you?_

_< Grian> Restocking Sahara like a responsible business owner_

_< Mumbo> -.-_

_< Ren> HA!_

_< Iskall85> We still on for that meeting later?_

_< Grian> Yeah, I'll see the both of you at noon_

Putting away his communicator and flying to the meeting room first, stepping on a trip wire in the process, he heard TNT sizzling. 

Grian quickly realized that someone trapped the meeting room and ran out the big hole in the window, the TNT exploding with the blast clipping his wings. Hitting the ground head first and sliding across the ground, Grian immediately lost consciousness.

* * *

_< Xisuma> Did anyone else hear a really big explosion?_

_< Mumbo> No... Why?_

_< Iskall85> No.._

_< Xisuma> Mumbo, Iskall meet me at Sahara_

_< Iskall85> WHAT HAPPENED TO SAHARA_

_< Mumbo> What's wrong with Sahara?_

_< Xisuma> Calm down and meet me at Sahara, and where's Grian?_

_< Mumbo> He was putting stock in the meeting room_

_< Iskall85> Is he okay?!?!_

_< Ren> last Cub and I saw G, he was walking in to Sahara_

  
Rushing over to Sahara, Mumbo and Iskall quickly saw the back of Sahara is in near ruin. The two hermits landing beside Xisuma, they quickly asked;

"Where is Grian?"

"I'm not sure, maybe he's near the back." Xisuma said, "Fly around and find him."

  
And with that, Mumbo and Iskall flew around the complex to find their small gremlin.

_< Xisuma> your entire meeting room is in ruin..._

_< Iskall85> But where is Grian?_

_< Mumbo> I found him, on the ground near the giant hole_

  
Mumbo carefully moved Grian to sit him up by a nearby tree, Grian groaned as Mumbo moved him.

"Grian? Are you okay?" Mumbo asked.

"Yeah.. Yeah, I'll be fine... Eventually." Grian said, his speech slightly slurred. Xisuma and Iskall quickly landing beside him.

"How hard did you hit your head?" Mumbo asked, "You look completely dazed."

"I don't know." Grian mumbled, Xisuma kneeled beside him, put a bottle against his lips and told him to drink. His outside cuts immediately healing, but his wrist looked a little swollen still.

"Did you land on your wrist Grian?" Xisuma asked as he took his wrist and examined it, Grian wincing at the touch.

"I think I landed on my wrist and shoulder? I'm not sure, I think I hit teh ground head first." Grian said.

Xisuma hummed, "Mumbo, take him back to your base, see if you can help his wrist a little more."

"On it X." Mumbo said, helping Grian up and walking him to a nearby portal.

  
"At least it wasn't my right hand." Grian said as the two walked through the Sahara portal.

  
On the nether roof, two grey skins ran over when they saw Grian clutching his wrist.

"What happened?" Cub asked.

"Explosion in the Sahara meeting room." Grian mumbled.

"On the bright side of things, no Sahara redstone got destroyed." Mumbo explained, "Just the meeting room and some stock boxes. Easily replaceable."

"I don't know what could have exploded Sahara." Tango said, "The only thing that Cub and I have done is trap the Dragon Bro cave. But that's so low in the ground that there's no chance for it to even touch Sahara."

"I heard trip wire hooks in Sahara." Grian said, "That really seems like a demise trap."

"I told you that we didn't trap Sahara Grian." Cub said, "My apologies that Sahara got blown to smithereens, but at least there was minimal damage and... uh.. injury."

"Yeah... Minimal." Grian chuckled, "You guys did give me your word."

"Yeah.. We need to get going though. Grian needs to rest." Mumbo said.

"We can help with repairs until Grian is back in commission." Tango offered.

"That'd be nice Tango." Grian said with a yawn, "But we should get going though."

  
Waving the two grey skins goodbye, they walked off to Mumbos' now un-trapped portal, and into Mumbos' base.

Walking into Mumbos' base, they were talking about how they would repair the damages to Sahara. Grian laid back on a bed that Mumbo had sitting out while Mumbo went to grab some different supplies.

  
"Okay, I'm not mad, just a little annoyed." Grian said, "Sahara took months to complete."

"I know, and you did most of the building too." Mumbo said softly grabbing Grians' wrist, he let out a sharp inhale as he did so, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Grian replied, "I'm just surprised that I didn't die. Otherwise I'd be on the dead team."

Mumbo chuckled as he finished putting on a splint, "How's that feel?"

"A little tight, but other than that it's perfectly fine." Grian said pulling it up to his chest, "I never would have guessed that a fall like that would messed up my wrist like that. Also let's not go to the Dragon Bro cave anytime soon."

"Yeah.. How'd you get out of that anyways?" Mumbo asked, "Y'know... Alive."

"Hole in the window, blast grazed my wing a little, plummeted to the ground." Grian said.

"Ah, okay." Mumbo said, "I'll be unloading shulkers to my storage system. Give me a shout if you need something."

"Yeah alright." Grian said as Mumbo left and Grian quickly falling asleep.

After a while of gathering shulkers and loading them up into the system, Mumbo took a look at Grian who was peacefully sleeping in the bed. He smiled as he thought;

_he's cute when he's asleep._


	2. Chapter 2

It's been roughly an hour since Mumbo left Grian to sleep, he looked at the time on his server communicator and noticed that he should probably wake Grian up, considering it was nearly 2 in the afternoon.

He walked over to the sleeping hermit and slightly shook him awake.

"Hey.." Grian said softly.

"Hey." Mumbo chuckled, "How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Grian said as he sat up and stretched, "How long was I out for?"

"About an hour, it's a bit after two." Mumbo replied.

"Oh lovely." Grian chuckled before falling back onto the bed, "Are you expecting visitors?"

"Not really. Why?" Mumbo asked, Grian only pointed out to the horizon where a random hermit was flying in.

  
"Hello boys." He greeted.

"Hey Xisuma." Mumbo and Grian said.

"How's the wrist G?" Xisuma asked.

"It's fine, for the most part." Grian replied, "Still hurts a little but I'm fine otherwise."

Xisuma walked over and looked at his wrist a little more, considering that Mumbo put it in a proper spilt, Xisuma said that he should be good to build again in probably a weeks time.

* * *

Tango was in Sahara, just double checking to make sure that the Sahara redstone wasn't damaged.

"What're you doing in the redstone, cold blood?" He heard someone ask.

Tango quickly looked over and saw Iskall standing beside the module.

"Just making sure nothing actually got destroyed, I know Mumbo wouldn't like lie or anything, but I just wanted to make sure." Tango replied.

"Oh, thanks. How did you die again?" Iskall asked, "Didn't you and Impulse get killed by the same trap?"

"Yeah, we did." Tango replied rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "Well, I should really get going. See you around Iskall."

"Bye Tango." Iskall chuckled as he watched the dead man fly away. Iskall decided to open his server communicators just to see if something was going on.

_< Mumbo> Iskall, Grian and I are coming down to Sahara_

_< Iskall85> Yeah, alright, just be careful around the holes_

A few minutes later, he quickly heard rockets being used and two hermits walked in to the stock room.

"Hey Iskall!" They greeted.

"Mumbo, Grian." Iskall replied, "Grian, how're you feeling?"

"I'm fine, not dizzy or anything but Mumbo is being a little protective." Grian chuckled, "He's insisted on 'watching' me for the next week."

"It's not my fault you tripped a grey skin trap." Mumbo said, Grian rolled his eyes as he smiled.

"I'm gonna do some building with my good arm, are you guys gonna stick around?" Grian asked pulling his best begging look.

"Grian, no need for the guilt trip, we're staying with you." Iskall said.

  
_~Two weeks later~_

Flying into the scene of Sahara, many parts of it being blown to bits, he felt his heart sink as he saw all the work Mumbo, Iskall, and him put into it.

As Grian walked into the meeting room of Sahara with five shulker boxes of Sand and Gravel, putting them down silently when he heard shouting from three hermits.

Grian examined the hermits one by one, and noticed that there were four hermits and only three were yelling at each other.

With Scar, Cub, Mumbo, and Iskall in the room, and only Scar being the calmest, the others yelling at each other, Scar snuck away from the group and straight to Grian.

  
"Scar, what is going on?" Grian asked, "Why is Sahara blown to bits?"

"I don't know, it was blown when Cub and I came over here." Scar said, "Cub seems to be convinced that you and your Architechs did something to two of our concorp shops."

"What happened to your shops?" Grian asked.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Scar asked, Grian shook his head, "I'm not one to point fingers, but with two of our shops exploded, we found your Sahara logo in the wreckage. And your Sahara boys found our concorp logo in the Sahara wreckage."

"You're kidding!" Grian shouted, making his presence known.

The yelling died down and Cub unsheathed his sword, "YOU." He growled.

Scar stood between Cub and Grian, "Cub, he didn't do anything. Leave him alone." Cub didn't listen and pushed Scar out of the way, and pinned Grian against teh wall with he sword against his neck and chest.

"What do you know about the ConCorp shop explosions?" Cub demanded, Grian swallowed the lump in his throat as he stuttered;

"W-why don't we just calm down? What happened to your shops is terrible, I can assure you the Architechs and I had nothing to do with any of this."

Cub let Grian go for a moment before speaking again, "Y'know, we found each of your logos in our wreckage. I think that one of us isn't telling the truth."

Grian managed to move himself away from the wall, "Look, Cub.. Demise is over, you don't have to act as if you're still dead. We can work this out, Hermit to Hermit! We had nothing to do with it, let's talk this out."

Grian took a quick glance at Scar, the look on his face was full of fright.

"Cub! Stop threatening Grian, he's right, let's talk this out rationally." Mumbo chimed in, "You're threatening him for no reason." Cub then walked back over to Mumbo and Iskall and began yelling again. Scar and Grian continued to exchange glances, at one point in the argument Grian finally snapped;

"CAN WE JUST TALK ABOUT THIS LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE? I've had enough of the yelling and arguing." 

"Normal people? Normal people Grian?" Cub started as he started walking over to Grian, "You of all people know that it is NOT normal to blow up others' shops."

"You're starting to accuse me of something I didn't do Cub!" Grain said, "We can talk this out."

"Yeah, 'talk it out'." Cub scoffed, "You aren't normal Grian."

Grians' breath hitched as he subconsciously took a step back.

"You believe that _THIS_.." Cub gestured to everything around Grian, Grians' eyes only focused on the sword in his hand, "Can be fixed, by **talking**."

"C-Cub! It can, we only need to come to an-" Grian screamed as Cub swung his sword at Grian, causing a shallow gash to form across his chest. Grian fell to the ground, pulling his left arm to cover the gash as his breathing got heavy, Scar quickly ran over to Grian, moved his hand and gasped.

"CUB THAT'S ENOUGH." Scar shouted, "Not everything can be fixed by PVP!"

With that sentence Grian ran out of Sahara with a few shouts of his name. 

  
Grian wiped his tears away as he opened the server comms.

_< Grian> X? Are you in the shopping district?_

_< Xisuma> Yeah _

_< Grian> ok_

  
Quickly flying around he finally saw, what looked like Xisuma, his attire was a little more red than usual, but Grian didn't quite pay full attention.

"X! X, Xisuma!" Grian shouted, stumbling a landing beside him.

"Whoa, Grian.. Are you okay? What's going on?" He asked, his voice slightly more distorted than usual.

"ConCorp... Architechs... Sahara, help.." Grian said between breaths.

"Calm down, take a breath." X said, "Where are they?"

"Sahara. Cub got mad, he swung his sword at me, I just need your help to calm them down." Grian said, "Please?"

"Yeah." He replied, "Show me."

Grian gave a small nod and brought him straight to the meeting room in Sahara.

As the two came through, Grian saw Scar in the corner, he immediately walked up to Grian as X went to the three yelling hermits.

"Are you okay, Grian?" Scar asked, "I am so sorry about Cub."

"I'm fine, I brought X to help." Grian said calmly as Xisuma walked over to the three yelling hermits and tried to shut everyone up.

"GUYS." He shouted, "That's enough, all we can do about your shops is rebuild them."

"R-Rebuild!?" Iskall stuttered, "Sahara took _THREE_ _MONTHS_."

"Iskall. Don't fight with me on this. I know it takes time to do things, I'll look around for the culprit. In the meantime, STAY. AWAY. FROM EACH OTHER." X said, leaving the room.

  
Grian sighed as he was about to leave the room.

"Grian.." Cub said, he stopped in his tracks, "I'm sorry."

"Water under the bridge." Grian said, then flew to the hippie commune.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to remember where I left off. XD Enjoy.

While finishing some work on his RV, Grian opened his server communicator and started reading the frantic messages.

_< Mumbo> Has anyone seen Grian?_

_< Mumbo> He's not in his base or anywhere else I could think of..._

_< GTWScar> I beleive I saw him near Falsewell_

_< Renthedog> If I recall correctly, he's in the hippe commune. Check there._

_Grian sighed as he hesitantly typed his response._

_< Grian> Yeah, I'm in the hippie commune currently, is something wrong Mumbo?_

_< Mumbo> I've been looking for you everywhere. Why haven't you been answering your server comms?_

_< Grian> Been busy?_

_< Mumbo> Right, I'm coming down_

  
Grian sighed as he walked himself over to one of the sides of his RV and let his head rest against it, closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep.

  
It felt only about five minutes when someone came and woke him up;

"Grian, hey, wake up." The voice said softly. Grian groaned, stretched his tired limbs and looked up at the person crouched in front of him, "Hey bud."

"Hey, Mumbo." Grian said with a tired smile, "What're you doing here?"

"After what happened at Sahara, I wanted to check on you." Mumbo said sitting next to Grian, "How's your chest?"

"'S fine." Grian mumbled with a yawn, "I popped a healing potion earlier.. How.. How's Iskall dealing with everything?"

"He's frustrated to say the least, after what happened with you and Cub, he was pretty upset." Mumbo replied, his tone soft and sorrowful, "How long were you working for? You look extremely tired."

Grian chuckled a small bit before speaking, "I wanna say maybe four hours?"

Grian shuffled his tired body towards Mumbo, letting his head rest against his broad shoulders. Mumbo pulling his left arm around Grian letting him know that he was comfortable with it.

"After you ran off, Scar was upset at Cub for the most part, Iskall will get over what happened. It'll just take a while." Mumbo said softly, "Even Xisuma doesn't know what happened with the shops. It's odd. I heard some people wanting to bring in Sherlock Grian."

Grian snorted as he closed his eyes, "I dunno man... Sherlock Grian drives a hard bargain."

The two continued talking for a little and stargazing before Grian felt himself drift to unconsciousness against Mumbos' shoulders. Mumbo chuckled as he carefully got up, picking Grian up with him.

Opening the door to Grians' RV, with much trouble considering it was a button press and both his hands were full, He put Grian in the bed in his RV and pulled the blanket over the gremlins' body. Mumbo continued to watch Grian as he ran a hand through his golden locks. He sighed as he turned to walk out the door, and immediately running into Ren.

  
"Oh, Ren, hey!" He greeted, "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Likewise, brother." Ren asked, "What were you doing in Grians' RV?"

"Oh, he was really tired. We were talking and stargazing then he fell asleep against my shoulder so I put him to bed." Mumbo explained, Ren chuckled.

"That's what you want us to think." Ren said, removing his shades and sending a wink Mumbos' way.

"Wh-What's that supposed to mean!?" Mumbo stuttered.

"Dude, we've all seen how you look at G. And how protective you, and Iskall, but mostly you are around him." Ren said, "You might as well tell him, or I'll tell him for you."

"Whatever, Ren." Mumbo said, rolling his eyes and flying away to his base.

  
Upon arriving, he quickly saw a slightly panicked Iskall, pacing in his base.

"Mumbo! There you are!!" He shouted, Mumbo landed in front of him with a stuttering stop.

"What's wrong?" Mumbo asked quickly, "Calm down and take a quick breath."

"It's Cub." Iskall said immediately, "He's threatening to disintegrate other shops that may be owned by any Architech. Xisuma can't find anything on the explosions, Cub thinks that we blew up ConCorp, and what's worse is that he's still after Grian. Where is he?"

"He's in his RV in the hippie commune." Mumbo replied, "Should we go back and make sure that Cub doesn't kill him?"

"We'll check first thing in the morning." Iskall said, "I don't want to be 'helicoptering' Grian."

"That's fair." Mumbo said, "We've been really on him since Sahara."

**_~The Following Morning~_ **

  
Grian woke up to Ren shaking his shoulder.

"Ren.. It's too early." Grian said. He stretched his arm out but stopped moving when he felt it hit something sharp. He shot his eyes open and yelped when he saw who was in front of him. "Uh, Cub! Ni-Nice too-too see you?" Grian stuttered.

Cub only motions Ren out of the RV, then Grian to move to the wall. He did obediently not wanting to get stabbed, "Can I help you with something, Cub?" He asked hesitantly, his sword still pointed at him. Cub then quickly made an action that pinned Grian to the back wall of the RV and with the handles of his sword to Grians' pale throat.

"I know you were behind the explosions." Cub said, his tone stern and cold.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Grian choked as Cub pressed harder into his neck, "I.. I was away in the mines and mining desert and mountains grinding for mat... materials for my shops." The pain against his neck forced him to shut one of his eyes tightly, his vision slightly blurry.

_~PERSPECTIVE CHANGE REN~_

Ren walked outside when he knew Cub wanted him gone. He suspected something to be wong, but quickly opened the chat logs when he heard a loud thump inside Grians' RV.

_< Renthedog> X, I need you. Now. Hippie commune._

_< Xisuma> On my way_

_~PERSPECTIVE CHANGE GRIAN~_

"Why would you blow up your own shop?" Cub demanded, "You worked hard on Sahara."

"I.. didn't.." Grian strained pulling a hand to the sword handles against his throat as his vision began to go white, both his eyes closing, "I wouldn't."

  
Grians' consciousness was quickly depleting, his grip on the sword growing weak, then suddenly there was air in his lungs and Grian took deep, desperate breaths with some coughs.

"CUB, THAT'S ENOUGH." Xisuma yelled, Ren putting a hand on Grians' shoulder, quickly moving it to his chin and forcing the smaller hermit to look at him. Ren sighed as he saw Grian look at him willingly, quickly turning to Cub;

"When you asked if I would show you where Grian was, I thought you were going to talk this out as a **CIVILIZED HERMIT**." Ren said angrily, "I didn't think you would try and choke him to death!"

After getting Cub away from Grian, Xisuma walked over, Grian looked passed him and straight to Cub.

"What is wrong with you?!" Grian shouted then going back into a coughing fit, Xisuma put a hand on his shoulder and looked at the bruise that had formed rather quickly against Grians' neck. "You okay, Grian?"

"Peachy." Grian said, "Perfectly peachy."

Xisuma just hummed and let Ren escort Grian out of the RV.

  
"I'd rather you be with someone G." Ren said, "I don't want my mistake to happen again."

"It's okay, Ren." Grian said, "And it's understandable that you wouldn't want me to be alone. I can go hang out with Mumbo for the time being."

"Okay." Ren said, "Let me know when you get there."


End file.
